The instant invention provides 3-(2-bornyloxy)-2-methyl-1-propanol having the structure: ##STR2## and perfumery uses thereof.
Inexpensive, long-lasting and intense dry, woody, cedarwood, tobacco-like, ambery and patchouli aroma nuances with woody, musty and mushroom topnotes are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions as well as perfumed articles including solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, perfumed polymers, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, hair preparations, cosmetic powders and the like are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,225 (Kane) issued on Nov. 21, 1967 (Class 568, Subclass 665) discloses the cedarwood aroma of the compound having the structure: ##STR3## commercially available under the name "Arbinol". The compound having the structure: ##STR4## has aroma qualities different in kind and has a substantivity and strength substantially less than 3-(2-bornyloxy)-2-methyl-1-propanol of our invention having the structure: ##STR5##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,180 (Pavlin) issued on Oct. 6, 1987 (Class 252, Subclass 522) discloses the woody aroma of the compound having the structure: ##STR6## The compound having the structure: ##STR7## has aroma qualities different in kind and has a substantivity and strength substantially less than the compound having the structure: ##STR8## of our invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,981 issued on Dec. 29, 1987 (Class 252, Subclass 174.11) discloses the cedarwood, patchouli and incense aroma profile of the mixture of compounds including compounds having the structures: ##STR9## The mixture of compounds including compounds having the structures: ##STR10## disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,981 has aroma qualities different in kind and has a substantivity and strength substantially less than the 3-(2-bornyloxy)-2-methyl-1-propanol of our invention having the structure: ##STR11##